celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shy Guys
The Shy Guys are a race of diminutive humanoids that commonly clad themselves in full-body hooded robes of a single, usually primary color, and wear simple masks. Despite their humble beginning as simple baddies in the Super Mario Universe, they capitalized on the potential of a new beginning in the multiverse to turn over a new leaf of sorts. Although a large population still resides within their home universe, many, many more are organized into a large, coporatist group that dominates the economy, transportation and overall administrative operations of the multiverse. Although the Shy Guys are largely used as shopkeeper NPCs, they have recently shown more notoriety and direct activity in the multiverse. Most notably, they were integral in organizing the counteroffensive against the Infected invasion on the multiverse. Background The Shy Guys are a common enemy in the Mario game series. They are well known for their mischievous and sometimes evil ways and have appeared in most Mario games, as well as acting as the antagonists in a few spin-off titles. Some of these titles have shown that the Shy Guys are unquestioningly loyal to Bowser, will invade islands and territories from his orders without question, and even possess a militaristic command structure in some cases. Involvement The Shy Guys are the leading economy in the Multiverse and provide its many inhabitants with a well-organized and efficient (if minimal) government that has yet to be rivaled by any new or existing governments afound in the Multiverse. An anonymous masked informant recently leaked the first six steps of what appears to be a 7 step Multiversal domination plan. 1) Depart the Mario Worlds and populate the Moon in large number. 2) Learn all magic and technology up to and including large spacecraft and Gate spells. 3) Establish a lunar base (Tower's Gate, succeeded by the Tower of Twilight and Lunar Flotilla) that is non-partisan and open to all beings of the Multiverse 4) Corner the banking market by providing free money and training credits in all forms of currency. 5) Control Multiversal transit by establishing a series of Gates and Starship Bus routes across the Multiverse, using the lunar base as a hub. 6) Dominate the Vehicle, Equipment, and Training industries by controlling the supply, then requiring beings to buy from the stores on the lunar base, or at appropriately licensed stores. 7) Censored Most recently, the Shy Guys have unveiled the mass broadcasting debut of their very own News Network. Although the Shy Guys already broadcasted news to certain parts of the multiverse, particularly hub areas, the Infected Invasion and a recent attack on the Lunar Flotilla has spurred the Shy Guys to take a more proactive role in informing the populace of multiverse events. The Shy Guys News Network (SGNN) has painted itself as an unbiased, truthful media syndicate, but there are those who say that they spin events to cast the Shy Guys as a whole in sympathetic and triumphant lights. Noteable Shy Guys Viktor the Vehicle Sale Guy: Viktor runs the Vehicle Emporium in the Multiverse Mall. He even seems to be concerned with getting people the right vehicle to suit their needs at times, rather than pawning any cheap vehicle off on them. He is so good at his job, he can even sell spaceships to people whose worlds don't even have indoor plumbing. Strategy Don't start a cliche and rebel against some powerful government that keeps you safe everyday. It '''won't '''end like your typical video game... although, there is something to be said about more subtle ways of subverting them. Unless you are a nearly equally powerful individual with a faction backing you up. Trivia *There have been reports of a few enemies of the Shy Guys suddenly disappearing from the Multiverse. Whether this is related to the Shy Guys or not is unknown. *Due to the above reports, some clever inhabitants have started to title the Shy Guys as 'The Shy Guy Mafia' regarding the clever disappearances of their enemies. Regardless, most rational inhabitants know that the 'Shy Guy Mafia' doesn't exist. *A few adventurers have seen Shy Guys without masks. It is unknown what long-term effect this will have on their mental health. *The actual organization structure of the Shy Guys is still largely unknown. Until recently, it was thought that they were all incapable of speech; however, a leader of sorts has emerged as a result of the Infected Invasion, and he has indeed spoken on several occasions. *Many Shy Guys have spoken in their jobs. Some think that perhaps they just needed to come out of their shells a bit. * The CEO of the Shy Guy News Network is an imperious woman named Cornelia. See also * Link External links * External link Category:NPCs Category:Factions